


Say When

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria - Freeform, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Explicit Smut, F/M, First Time, Footsie under the table, Teasing, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare





	1. Say When

^Daryl was bored, and they had been sitting and discussing the plans for building and runs for hours with too much bickering. He looked across the table to find Carol was getting bored too. They were at a picnic table in a field near the water for this meeting in the blazing sun. _Who came up with this stupid idea?_

Everyone was hot and miserable, but they wouldn't stop talking. The table had a plastic tablecloth with flowers all over it. He sat staring at the flowers frustrated and just wanting out of the heat. Carol was sucking on a teaspoon and staring at the sky. She looked down and caught him staring, and he quickly looked away, but he saw her smile. She reached for the jar of honey in the middle of the table between them and got another spoonful and licked it slowly from the spoon as she nonchalantly looked at him. He didn't want to let on he was watching but couldn't stop. Between the heated discussion and the blazing sun, it was hot in general, but Carol's mouth with that honey was a whole different kind of hot.

She stood up suddenly.

"That sun is right in my, Daryl, may I sit next to you?" she smiled.

"Yeah," he uttered, and she walked around the table settling next to him with her hand on his thigh like it was nothing. Next, she completely ignored him for two full minutes before doing it again, this time to reach for her water glass. Her hand was placed right at the top of his thigh, and she squeezed it as she reached across him. This wasn't typical Carol behavior, and he wondered what had come over her. This woman is fishing, he thought, and he decided to do some fishing himself. He stretched and groaned loudly next to her raising his arms over his head and yawning. She couldn't help taking a nice long look at his arms as his muscles flexed. She forced herself to look away, but then he spread his legs enough to move hers by pushing it with his own and then he whispered, "Sorry," right next to her ear in a low growl that gave her goose bumps.

She knew damn well he was playing back now and she grinned.

She lay her hand on his thigh again giving it a little squeeze and running her hand up just about to his crotch before letting go. "Think nothing of it," she whispered into his neck, and he shuddered.

He was going to make her regret wearing that dress.

"Two can play this game," he growled quietly not even looking at her. He reached under the table and brushed his pinky finger along the side of her bare thigh all the way to her hip, and she breathed in sharply. He was gonna make her crazy for giving him a hard-on in the middle of a town meeting. It didn't take much for him get aroused these days now that he had time to put two thoughts together that weren't about survival. _Why was she suddenly doing this_? He had always wanted Carol but never thought it would start like this.

The meeting dragged on, and he'd made her wait 2 or three minutes since he touched her last, and he could hear her sigh impatiently.

He grabbed her knee suddenly, and she squeaked softly. He loosened his grip and began to massage her leg gently, and she pressed her knees together starting to get wet and not wanting him to know he was getting to her. He continued to run his hand all over the leg closest to him and became frustrated that her legs were so tightly pressed together. He made sure nobody was watching and turn toward her and brought his mouth right next to her ear.

"I don't blame ya; if your legs weren't so close together, you'd be in trouble."

She looked stunned and her breath caught in her throat, her innocent teasing was landing her in hot water, but she couldn't resist testing his theory.

He turned back like everything was normal and returned his hand to her thigh, and she took a deep breath and spread her knees a few inches, and he trailed his fingertips from the inside of her thigh up till they were inches from her panties and then right back to her knee. She squirmed, and her face was turning bright red. She took some slow breaths and looked down at the table not knowing what to do. Surely someone would notice if this didn't stop. He lay his palm down on her thigh and ran his fingers down the inside again but this time he grazed his pinky finger over the crotch of her panties and then returned his hand to her knee for a full minute, and she dropped her forehead to the table and moaned softly. Nobody was even noticing them, and it was just the same old rambling. She looked up into his eyes and was staring daggers into his face, he was torturing her, and he knew it.

"Told ya," he whispered.

She rolled her eyes and sighed again.

She reached for his cock without warning under the tablecloth and gave it a gentle squeeze and wrapped her fingers around all that she could through his pants and he was so shocked his knee came up and banged loudly against the underside of the table. She burst out laughing, and everyone turned to see what happened.

Daryl didn't know what the fuck to say and sat with his mouth gaping open.

"There's a wasp," Carol saved him, "it landed on his leg here, everyone watch out for them we've seen a couple down here OK?"

They all nodded and quickly went back to the endless debates.

He turned his head staring wide eyed at her, and she grinned widely.

"Sorry," she mouthed.

"Not half as sorry as you will be."

He disappeared under the table after making sure nobody was looking and kissed her ankle with an open mouth and pushed her knees apart before very swiftly rubbing his face against her from her left knee right up to her panties lines. She could feel his hot breath against her inner thigh, and the rough sensation of his facial hair on her smooth skin make her shiver. She covered her mouth with her hand unable to act casual but trying not to attract attention and next thing she knew he was sitting next to her again.

"You OK Carol? Looks like the sun is getting to you," Rick said after noticing she was looking dazed.

"Uh...yes I don't feel so good," she muttered feeling flushed and unsteady. Her panties were soaking wet, and she needed to get out of there fast. She grabbed the table and stood up quickly lifting her leg over the bench of the picnic table.

"Maybe go with her, Daryl, make sure she gets to bed OK?" Rick added as she began walking to the house.

"Uh yeah sure."

He rearranged his pants trying to hide his hard dick and took off after her.

When they were out of earshot, Rick laughed and so did the few others who noticed.

"Those two are like a couple of kids playin' footsie down there," Rick joked. "Anyway let's finish this up, and everyone give them some space and go the other house afterward."

She got through the door and headed for the sink wetting her hands and touching her face with her dripping fingers. He ran in after her laughing.

"You're terrible, Daryl Dixon!" she whined.

"You started it! Don't play with fire if ya don't like it!" he teased.

She turned and shook her head before walking to her bedroom.

"I'm gonna be hurting all day now, thanks!" she hollered back.

"I'll happily finish the job if ya like, I'm walkin' funny myself ya know."

She stormed back in grinning at him "Is that so, Dixon?"

"Hey unless it's your move, I kinda lost track," he replied.

_They stood in the kitchen face to face like a Mexican standoff but who would make the next move?_

_Flushed and aroused they were both betting on the other..._


	2. Labels

^Chapter 2 - Labels

They stood face to face but 6 feet apart and suddenly the weight of all the sexual tension between them became palpable.

For a moment she pictured a standoff on a dust covered street like an old Western & Doc Holliday squinting into the sun, "Say when!"

Daryl stood staring right at her face looking for a sign of relenting. Her face was flushed, and she was breathing heavy with her chest moving up and down in a rhythmic motion that was driving him mad. He'd wanted her for so long, and a chance like this might never happen again.

He took a step toward her, and she froze looking like she was about to either jump him or faint.

She could barely breathe. Carol wanted to make a move and stop being stubborn, but just once she didn't want to have to make the first move. She wanted to be swept off her feet and not have to do the teasing and chasing. It wasn't a competition, and she wanted him more than anything, but emotionally she needed him to make the first move. She had put herself out there so many times, and he hadn't been ready and to be fair she had started this little game.

Now that they were either going to take a huge step or laugh the whole thing off she just couldn't be the one; she couldn't.

Too much time was passing and the moment was losing intensity, he couldn't let it just fade.

He took the last step toward her and pulled her close.

"It's my turn."

He closed the gap and kissed her lips softly and slowly and took her face in his hands.

She fell weak in his arms, she had begun to think it would never happen for them.

She was still hot and wet, and she needed him so badly now. She lay her hands on his waist, and when he opened his mouth and moved his tongue against hers, she realized it was more intense than she'd expected. This was sure to be a long encounter.

He backed up and took her by the hand and lead her up the stairs. She was grinning like a fool and still shocked that a stupid game of footsie had lead to this.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My room," he said shortly.

When he got her in the room he moved like a predator with fresh prey; he didn't give her a chance to flee, think or squirm. She was in his arms the second the door clicked shut, and he had her off her feet within seconds of that. He scooped her up in his arms and dropped her on the bed.

"I guess I win the standoff then." She winked at him as he began sliding his hands over her dress.

"Come on, you couldn't handle any more teasing anyway...was doin' you a favor," he said, slipping the straps from her shoulders and kissing her throat and collarbones.

He pushed his thigh between her legs and nudged it against her panties, and her mind went blank for a second.

"I...could...too," she said, between panting and groping for his belt.

"I could make you beg Carol but I won't, I'm too nice for that."

He was kidding about making her beg, but it still made her feel a little competitive.

"Try me," she grinned.

He backed off and looked at her with his eyes squinted like he was eyeing an opponent in a fight to the death and it was sexy as fuck.

He nodded. That's all he did, just a simple nod but she had a strong feeling it was on, and she'd be begging before too long.

He crept down the bed to her feet and grabbed a hold of her ankle and did just as he had under the table. The move that had made her mind go fuzzy in the first place.

An open mouth, wet kiss on the inside of her ankle, but this time he continued up her calf and trailed his fingers up to her knees. She was breathing heavy already and to be honest she wanted to have sex with him the second they ran through the door. The foreplay was unnecessary torture she was so aroused already she considered conceding the little bet.

His facial hair and wet tongue left a cool path up her leg, and when he got to her knees he pushed them apart, and she moaned under her breath.

"Just give in Carol," he growled, and she got the idea he wanted to get moving as bad as she did.

She didn't answer she just reached for his hair and ran her fingers through it. He pushed her dress up past her panties and pushed his face into her belly, and she hissed and grabbed his head. He pushed between her legs and kissed all over her stomach and around the elastic of her panties.

"Damn it Daryl!" she groaned.

"Give in," he pressed.

He sat her up and pulled her dress over her head and lay her back down taking her breasts in his hands and took each of her nipples in his hot, wet mouth rolling them against his tongue and moaning against her skin.

She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer with her feet on his lower back.

"Come on...just do it...give in to me," he insisted.

She figured it out then. She needed him to make the first move, and he knew it but he needed her to ask for it, and it was clear to her now. He wanted to feel that she needed this, that she needed him and she did.

"Please Daryl...I need you, please...right now!"

He grinned down at her and kissed her tenderly, "Told ya."

He stripped his shirt off and threw it across the room triumphantly and came back to her. He lay his big arms on either side of her head and kissed her for a long time, just smooth, delicious kisses. She'd never been so happy to "lose" anything before.

He needed this, and she was happy to give it to him, her loss was still her gain.

She loved him more than anything and having him on top of her was heaven.

He grabbed her right leg behind the knee and wrapped it around his back and thrust his body into her. She moaned and continued grabbing for his belt she hadn't quite gotten off before, but he was happy to help. He sat back on his legs and kept his eyes on hers as he undid his pants and stood up to get rid of the rest of his clothes. She was surprised by his body and blushed furiously at the sight of him. She lay her arms across her face and sighed trying not to giggle. He climbed back on the bed and dragged her panties slowly down her legs. He looked at her completely revealed to him and sighed, "I love you, Carol."

"I love you so much Daryl...now come here." She held her arms out to him, and he claimed her in his embrace.

She had to touch him; she absolutely had to just to be sure he was real. She rolled over him and grabbed hold of his dick gently in her hand and stroked him a few times.

He groaned and grabbed at her frantically as if trying to feel her everywhere at once.

She wanted to make him feel good right now, so good he'd remember this forever.

She climbed on top of him and straddled him leaning forward to kiss his neck and chest as he touched her breasts. Rolling her hips against him he could feel her warmth and wetness all over his dick, and it was all he could do not to throw her on the bed and fuck her, but he wanted this to be good after waiting so long. She moved her kisses down his body to his stomach, and she ran her tongue along the hair that lined his skin. She dragged her nails softly down the sides of his waist and licked him down to his legs.

"Jesus! Carol...I."

"Shhhhh..." she insisted as she continued taking his dick in her hand and running her wet tongue up and down his shaft stopping to give special attention to the head. He writhed beneath her and pushed at her head in a half-hearted attempt to stop her. Carol wrapped her hand around him and sucked simultaneously until he started to growl "Stop...stop." It was too much, she was killing him.

She let him go and went back to kissing his stomach until he couldn't take it and grabbed her and rolled her over onto his bed.

He loved the taste of her, the look on her face and the sounds she made when he touched her. She drove him crazy, and he still couldn't get his head around the fact that he could kiss her and touch her. The fact that she had just sucked his dick was beyond comprehension. Daryl didn't know how long they had before the world interrupted them, so he had to get down to business and make her feel good. He hoped she wanted him the same as he wanted her, forever. He didn't know if he was good enough for someone like Carol, but he'd try, and he would hope, but for now, it was his turn to make her squirm.

**Any input on future chapters is more than welcome!**

**Prompts, plot, character stuff, anything... Thanks for reading XO**


	3. Come Home

^Daryl was determined, he had one goal, and that was to please her. He moved over her body laying kisses in places she'd never considered. He knew she didn't really expect this from him but she wasn't the first to underestimate him, and he didn't really blame her.

She had been underestimated too, by almost everyone but he had known how strong she really was. He was shy and awkward while he was wondering what the hell was going on. Now that he knew she was into this he felt confident and that he had a duty to make her feel good.

She was whining softly and already squirming.

"I'm gonna tell you, Daryl; I do not require much foreplay right now."

Her face was red throughout her cheeks, even her neck and chest, she looked fevered with lust.

"Alright but I gotta taste you first," he grinned and moved his mouth to her lower belly.

Reaching under her thighs to grab hold of her waist he brushed his mouth slowly back and forth across her lips and she moaned as if in pain or deep sorrow.

No words, just panting and the occasional, "Mmmmm."

He knew she was ready, but she tasted so good, it had been a million years, and he had thoughts of this so many times, he needed it.

His tongue teased her outer lips, and his fingers found her entrance.

"I can't...I have to."

"Then do it," he insisted in a low growl.

She began to squirm against the sheets and groped around the bed for something to keep her tethered to the earth.

With two fingers deep inside her and his tongue circling her clit in a dizzying motion she let go.

It was loud, she whined and thrust herself toward his mouth. He grabbed onto her hips and continued with his tongue but lightened his touch as she road it out.

"Daryl...I..."

"Shhh don't say anything," he said, grinning and wiping his mouth across his forearm.

A loud knock on the door made them both jumped clear off the bed.

"Daryl? You in here? Carol with you?"

It was Aaron.

"What do ya need? We're kinda busy here man if ya catch my meaning."

Daryl assumed he'd get the idea. He was in a relationship surely he'd get the message, but no.

"OK just when you're done, I wanted to talk to you about what they were saying at the mee-"

"OK, Aaron we'll be out in a bit we're just...talking."

She smiled and shook her head. Aaron walked down the hall, and Carol grabbed for Daryl pulling him back, "Hope that didn't ruin the mood too much."

"Nah, I'm good," he said and crawled on top of her, but something wasn't right about him now.

"What's wrong?" she knew it, he had changed.

"Just curious, but do you want to hide this?" he looked sad and disappointed.

"No, Daryl, I want to tell everyone who'll listen but you're kinda quiet I wasn't sure about your comfort level with labels, that's all...come here," she said, pulling him to her.

He was happy with that and quickly got back into it.

In all the distraction he had to focus a little, but when he pulled back the sheet to get to her body, he was immediately ready again.

She was slim, soft and her breasts were a perfect hand and mouthful. She was stunning, and he needed inside her. He lay next to her pulling a leg over his hip and touched her face. She moved closer, and he tucked his face into her neck and thrust into her slowly. He grabbed her ass and waited for her to react. She rolled her hips into him and let her head fall back.

"Jesus Carol that's fuckin' good...you OK?"

"More...give me more."

He rolled on top of her and continued to thrust evenly and smoothly kissing her neck and whispering in her ears.

"Are you mine Carol?"

"...yes."

"Will you stay with me?"

"...of course I will, I love you."

He felt ready to cum, but he had to last longer than 5 minutes. She felt so good around him, and he got tired of holding back, he had to...

"Just cum for me Daryl, I want you to." She arched her back slightly, and he was done. He groaned as she wrapped her legs tighter around his back and let go in an overpowering fit of thrusting and grunting.

When he finally collapsed his face was buried in his pillow for almost a full minute.

"You breathing?" she asked shaking him a little.

"Mmmm Hmmm," came from the pillow.

They were in no hurry to run off and talk to Aaron or anyone else, so they spent a good hour just laying and recovering from the exertion.

She lay her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You know what you said about labels?" he began.

"Yes?"

"What is this? ...For you I mean."

"I've wanted you for so long never thinking I'd have you if you think I'm ever letting you go, think again."

He smiled, but he didn't have a clue what to say. His mind was just filled with flashbacks of them over their time together; he had no words.

He just held her tighter and felt relaxed for the first time in ages.

"Well?" she grinned.

"Well, what?"

"What is this for you? You're the one concerned about labels, so give it one," she laughed and kissed his chest. She liked putting him on the spot and teasing him had always been fun. They could call what they had anything in the world; she didn't really care as long as he was hers.

"I don't know...girlfriend sounds like we're kids kinda...you aren't going anywhere right?"

"Nope."

She lay back a little looking up at the ceiling unable to wipe the smile from her face.

"I'm only bugging you, Daryl. You don't have to call this anything."

"I know you Carol, better than I ever knew anyone and you say you want to stay with me, and I love you so...be my wife."

"What?" she turned to him shocked he had any interest in that concept.

"Is that stupid? Does that not mean anything anymore?" He felt self-conscious instantly, and the look on her face was like stunned amusement.

"It's not stupid at all, Daryl, I'll be your wife."

I'll keep this up if I can get some ideas where to take ...thanks for reading;) XO


	4. Unravel

_**^**_ "They'll be back; it's only been a day." Rick kept insisting everything was fine.

It was of little solace when she had such a bad feeling. Was it just because they were together now that she was panicking? She really couldn't tell if she was being irrational but they were expected back last night and it was now 3 pm the next day.

This was the only part of letting herself fall completely for Daryl she feared, the world they lived in wasn't built for love.

She waited up for him last night on the porch as everyone else slept. She had always worried about him, but love like this would tear her apart.

"So when do we worry Rick?" She didn't want to sound the way she felt on the inside, frantic.

"Daryl can take care of himself; you know that. If he's not back in the morning, we'll send people out."

She shook her head.

"Look, I know you two are...together now. That's probably why you're feeling like this."

She sighed heavily and began to pace. She didn't know if he was right or of they should start looking now.

Carol was frustrated, unable to trust her own mind.

"I'll get some people ready to go first thing in the morning if they aren't back, we know exactly where they were heading so we know where to look. It's gonna be OK."

She had to walk away before she argued this, he seemed to be right.

She had to run it by Michonne; she was always rational. She explained the whole story to her after finding her in the other house and awaited her wisdom.

"Am I being stupid?" she asked after spilling her guts.

"No, you're just in love," Michonne grinned, "I think Rick does have a point though. Daryl has been late before, and I'll go along in the morning if he's not home."

"I'm losing my mind," she admitted feeling silly.

"A good roll in the hay will do that to you," Michonne grinned, and for a moment Carol felt a lot better, "It will be OK Carol."

Later, up in her room, as the sun set she knew she wouldn't rest. She walked slowly down the hall to his room and sat on his bed and cried.

Her mind went back to their last conversation.

"I'll see you tonight," he had said gathering his stuff in a hurry and kissing her goodbye.

"I'll be waiting; I am your honorary wife after all." She winked at him and snuggled further down in his sheets.

"Ain't nothin' honorary about it, Maggie and Glenn don't have any papers," he insisted.

"You're right, come here." He had leaned in, and she pushed all the hair out of his face for a long, last kiss.

She was angry at herself now, she was becoming weak, and it would make her useless. She forced herself to stop crying and stood up frustrated and paced the floor of his room. Everything in there reminded her of the one time they'd made love, the way he'd dropped her onto the bed and told her over and over to give in. It had only been five days ago that she was holding him in her arms and now she was reduced to this.

What would she do with herself if he didn't come home?

"Got it! Let's get movin'." Daryl hoisted the tire up on his shoulder and carried it over to Aaron's car.

"We could have left it behind and come back later," Aaron reminded him.

"We need cars; I can fix it."

Daryl had ridden 4 miles with the tire strapped to his bike. Getting it on would be no problem, he wasn't spending another night out here if he could help it. Aaron waited and handed him tools as he asked for them.

"Almost done...I gotta get back to Carol."

"Carol?" Aaron knew they were close but never heard him say anything like that before.

"Yeah...she's with me now." He looked up at Aaron and grinned. This kind of thing wasn't normal for him, but it felt good.

"Good for you man!" Aaron smiled feeling honored Daryl would open up about something and smile like that, it was no small thing.

"Let's go then; I don't want to sleep in this car again."

Daryl gathered up the tired iron and tossed it in the back of Aaron's car with his gift for Carol.

"So is that what this thing in the back of my car is all about? Is it for Carol?"

Daryl nodded and got on his bike.

"Come on!" he shouted eager to get back.

Rick found her wrapped in a blanket on the porch swing completely dead to the world. It was early, probably no later than 5 am when Daryl had gotten home, and she didn't even hear the bike pull up.

Rick was watching Daryl dig a huge hole in the front lawn.

"She still sleepin' good?" Daryl whispered.

"She's so passed out I checked she was even breathing, you're good. Maybe you should have asked Deanna about this?"

"Nope." Daryl shook his head and kept digging.

An hour later he was pouring sweat and still dirty from the run, but he was finished. He walked up the steps and scooped her up off the swing.

"You're home!" she smiled wide and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Got ya something!" he announced proudly and set her on the porch pointing to the lawn.

She looked across the grass and there along the border of the yard between the two houses was a Cherokee Rose bush. It was at least 3 feet square.

"How did you ever get that here?" she was stunned.

"I gotta clean Aaron's car this afternoon, let's just say that."

She turned to him and gave him a slow kiss.

"Thank you...come, you need a shower."

She was overcome with love and needed him immediately.

She led him up the stairs by the hand and into the bathroom. Carol kissed him and pushed his leather vest from his shoulders. He went for the buttons of his shirt, and she stopped him.

"Let me...I was so worried." She started at the top and looked into his eyes as she continued with the buttons lower down.

"I'm fine, just a flat tire held us up, and it took me ages to dig that thing outta the ground. Aaron thought I'd lost my fuckin' mind."

He laughed then, a loud, boisterous laugh and she couldn't help laughing too.

Carol loved hearing him laugh; he did it so seldom. She got to the last button and opened his shirt to kiss his chest.

He placed a hand on her head and the other on her shoulder. He had needed so bad to get home to her; it was making him weak.

She pushed his shirt from his arms and lay her hands on his lower back pressing her cheek to his chest.

"I have to learn to deal with you going; I could barely sleep until I passed out this morning."

"I couldn't think straight either; we'll have to get used to it."

"In the meantime though I need you out of these clothes." She smiled and started on his belt buckle.

It was slow and methodical, the way she undressed him, and by the time she had him naked, he was all over her.

She started the shower and pulled him under the hot water and as she slipped her clothes off.

Carol stood behind him kissing his back and sliding her hands around his waist. He moaned at the hot water and her warm hands moving lower over his body.

He could feel her hands inches from his dick, and he was getting hard fast.

Then her hands were on him, and he groaned holding his hands out bracing himself against the shower wall. She continued kissing his back slowly up and down and stroking him with a firm but painfully slow movement of her hand.

He hissed, "Damn it...Carol that feels so good... I love comin' home to you."

She grinned and turned him toward her kissing him deep and feeling his hard dick against her belly. "Always come home to me then."

She wrapped her arms around his back and kissed his neck.

"I need to get you in my room," he growled.

She grinned washing them both up quickly and grabbing a towel. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed hold of her lifting her off the ground into his arms; he couldn't wait. She wrapped her legs around his back but she was slippery, and he dropped her ass onto the counter of the bathroom. Carol let out a giggle, and he decided it was as good a place as any.

"Lay back," he demanded, and she turned looking back at the mirror.

She let out a squeak as she lay her back against it.

"It's cold!"

"I'll warm you up...open your legs."

Him saying things like this made her brain go fuzzy and she loved it.

She leaned back slightly against the cold glass and pulled her legs up and open onto the ledge of the counter.

"Fuck me that's nice!" he exclaimed and began kissing her ankle as he always did and she moaned heavily as he began his torture. His hot open mouth against her calf and then his tongue drifting feather light up her thigh, she started to unravel.

He reached under her thighs to hold firmly onto her hips and brushed his mouth over her outer lips.

"Daryl...I...mmmm..."

She sighed trying to gain composure, a truly futile proposition.

She tasted sweet, and he had no intention of stopping until she came undone. He teased her, entering her with only the tips of his fingers and she rolled her head back trying not to beg.

"Give in Carol...say it."

"...please... I need you."

A small evil smile drifted over his lips, and he pushed in deep with both fingers taking her clit between his lips and moaning into her flesh.

"Oh...mmmm...my god..." she was losing her grasp, and it felt amazing.

He moved her right leg over his shoulder, and it was complete. She panted and whined holding onto his hair and rolling her hips toward his mouth. She saw stars, this kind of pleasure couldn't be real.

She sank against the glass holding herself up clinging to the ledge of the counter.

When she looked up to meet his eyes, he clearly wasn't done. He pulled her to the edge of the counter and entered her with a thrust of his hips that made her groan for more.

"I love you," he choked out.

She could barely get words out as he moved furiously into her.

"Love you," she managed and kissed his mouth.

He took her breast in his hand and leaned in to suck her nipple as he fucked her. He was about spent, and she was repeating his name over and over as if praying. He had to let go; he lifted her off the counter into his arms holding her up with his hands cradling her ass. He came into her with everything he had pressing her against the bathroom door with a thud.

She went limp in his embrace, and his arms were feeling tired as he gently let her feet hit the floor.

She smiled and kissed him before grabbing her towel.

"Sleep?"

"Sleep," he answered.

They made it back to his room where she closed the curtains trying to make it darker, and they sank into bed holding on tight.

"Dixon!"

His eyes shot open, and his heart skipped a beat at the banging on the door.

"What is that thing on your yard?" Deanna sounded half pissed and half amused.

He groaned, "It's for my wife, and it's stayin'!."

"Wife?"

Carol laughed herself silly and buried her face in his chest.

"Yeah wife...goodnight, Deanna." He rolled over pulling the sheet over his head not wanting to talk anymore.

They heard a short laugh from the other side of the door "Goodnight then, Daryl, _goodnight Mrs. Dixon_ ".

_**To be continued? Not sure, think this one might be done unless someone has any ideas;)** _

_**Thanks for reading XO** _


End file.
